The SeeDs and the Blazblue
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It's my crossover fic between Final Fantasy VIII and the fighting game, Blazblue takes place one year after the game's ending in Final Fantasy VIII and prior to Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma. Squall and the group were transported in the land of Kagutsuchi to find the scientist named Kazuma who became the host to Hazama/Yuki Terumi. Squall's first alliance with Ragna the Bloodedge.
1. An Accident Time Travelling

**A/N:** Hi guys, DarkCrisan366 is here and I'm going to make another crossover fic. But this time it is between Final Fantasy VIII, and the fighting game Blazblue. It will set one year after the game's ending in Final Fantasy VIII. Here is the story called, The SeeDs and the Blazblue.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from Final Fantasy VIII as well as the characters of Blazblue.

_**The SeeDs and the Blazblue**_

_It has been one year after defeating Sorceress Ultimecia, most of my life had changed and also my love to Rinoa Heartilly. I left the Garden without the Headmaster Cid's permission. That was when I met a goddess named Cosmos and became the representative towards other heroes in the other games against a god named Chaos. After defeating a powerful god, we were transported back into the peaceful town until each of us we parted ways. Everyone was very worried to see me after my disappearance. I thought myself that they abandoned me? In truth, they were searching for me in a few weeks after my disappearance. It seems that my role as a commander of Balamb Garden is now back in charge. Now is the right time for me to learn responsibility. I want to show them and my father who is the President of Esthar that I changed my ways not just the old me who is a lone wolf and wants to fight alone._

* * *

**Chapter 1: **An Accident Time Travelling

In Esthar City, all the students in Balamb Garden takes the junior SeeDs for an educational field trip. Cid and Edea are happily to watch the students from afar. Meanwhile at the presidential palace's office, Squall was watching the skyview window in his Balamb uniform. Knowing that he and his biological father Laguna Loire finally fix their relationship as father and son. Laguna then arrives to see him.

"Squall, there's something I want you to meet. Dr. Odine and your girlfriend are here as well." Laguna smiled to his son and Squall gave him a nod.

Both went to see Dr. Odine and Rinoa who is also in a Balamb uniform with a red bola tie. Laguna finally introduces the scientist named Kazuma Moroboshi to them.

"This is Kazuma Moroboshi he is a scientist who is very good in inventions."

"Hello there, students of Balamb Garden. I am Kazuma Moroboshi." Kazuma finally introduces the four of them. But for Squall, he noticed the look of the scientist was very different like his rival Seifer back in the days. But his eyes is like a snake.

At the shops in Esthar City, they take a snack since Quistis and Xu are guarding the other students. Zell and Selphie noticed what's going on.

"Rinnie, is something wrong with Squall? He looks very quiet for a moment he stayed in the presidential palace with his father." Selphie asked.

"It must be the new scientist named Kazuma Moroboshi. He got angrier for a moment he saw Kazuma's eyes." Rinoa answered.

"Cheer up, man. It's just the nosy scientist. You think that his eyes are just like Seifer." Zell said encouraging him as Squall finally responds to them.

"I have a bad feeling about this man. This man's eyes is like snake who wants to hunt for it's prey. I think he's different..."

"..."

"Dad seems to know what he's up to. I need to find some answers."

"Looks like the president is really up to something again." Irvine finally visits Squall's group became a gun specialist instructor to the Balamb students after graduated to Galbadia Garden. "Seems like this is the right time for us to investigate ourselves. Hey, Sephy... can you buy me some drinks I'm feeling thirsty?"

"Sure, Irvine..." Selphie answered and she went to buy some drinks.

"How do you know about this, Irv...?" Zell asked and Irvine tells them.

"That Kazuma guy is different than all of us. He can simply use a chain with blades to cut our throats. If you compare to Quisty or Seifer. This guy is definitely dangerous."

"We better investigate the palace in night fall. I know dad was very busy in his works. I had a feeling that Sis would be in trouble." Squall said worried to his father and his older sister Ellone.

That night at the Presidential Palace, Laguna sensed something when his son noticed the eyes of Kazuma. When he checked on Dr. Odine, he found out that he was unconscious. At the same time, Squall and his group are also investigating about the scientist as well.

Laguna then discovers Kazuma kidnaps Ellone as his hostage while creating a warp transmission device.

"Kazuma let Ellone go?" Laguna said while wielding his machine gun to Kazuma.

"I'm so glad to see you, Mr. President. This woman right here is able to transmit through time." Kazuma smirked evilly and Squall and the group arrive in time. "Tsk tsk tsk... seems like these little puppies of yours are having some time to get with this woman."

"Let my sister go... you bastard..." Squall angrily said and Zell quickly punches Kazuma to save Ellone and he knocked on the transmission device causing havoc in the presidential palace with a thunderous effect.

"Dad... what's going on here?" Squall asked and Laguna noticed he activated the device.

"Be careful, everyone it's gonna blow..."

With this everyone was engulfed in a white light as it transports them to another world. A world called the world of Blazblue.

Laguna wakes up and became confused on the unfamiliar surroundings. He then saw a pink haired catgirl who works as a scientist. The catgirl revealed to be Kokonoe the scientist of Sector Seven.

"Excuse me... where is this place? It looks like a strange laboratory?" Laguna asked and Kokonoe faces him.

"You're at Sector Seven, you idiot. You think I'm dumb to know that?"

Laguna became cramped his leg for a moment he ended up in Sector Seven. Kokonoe seems to be impressed at him.

"Hmmm... you sure are a strange human. I think it's best we can work together if you like."

Meanwhile, Zell ended up in Lost Town where it was been occupied by the Kaka clans. Suddenly, Taokaka appears behind him...

"Hello... there... ooohhhh... you seem to look like good guy." Taokaka said refers to Zell as Ragna the Bloodedge and Zell screams in agony.

"NO WAY!"

Therefore, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis ended up in Orient Town where a lot of people are wearing Chinese clothes.

"This place looks strange..." Quisits wondered.

"Yeah... but this place looks nice."

"There's no time for impress about this place. We have to find our way back home." Irvine scolds both of them. Until, he saw a female doctor who has a clinic. "Oooh... who this feisty lady...?"

"Stop acting like that Irvine...!" Selphie said while pinching Irvine's ear.

Therefore, the doctor revealed to be Litchi Faye-Ling who is working with her assistant, Lin Hua and she smiles and wanted to meet them.

At the forest, Squall slowly open his eyes and knowing that Rinoa is with him trying to wake him up.

"Rin... where are we?"

"I think we're in the forest..."

"Seems like it's you and me together again." Squall smiled and Rinoa blushes at him.

"Um..."

"Anyway... we have to find our friends. That Kazuma is going to pay for this..." Squall said and begins to search for his friends and family while Rinoa is with him. The two were observed by one of the six heroes, Jubei a black cat wield the Musashi on his back.

Everyone including Laguna and Ellone are transported in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi at the world of Blazblue. At the mountain side Kazuma is revealed to be possessed by Yuki Terumi's ghost form.

"Why did you transported to your world you fiend? Now they think I'm the enemy?"

"Don't feel bad, blue boy. Your image looks just like me." Terumi said as he reverts to his human form and putting a fedora hat in his head. "I still going to use you to deal with them. Hahahaha..."


	2. The Lion meets The Bloodedge

**Chapter 2: **The Lion meets The Bloodedge

Squall and Rinoa are travelling to search for their friends after everyone was been transported in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Therefore, both sensed someone's presence and they saw Ragna the Bloodedge who returned after travelling to Ikaruga with Taokaka.

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know I think this guy know the answers." Squall said with a smog look on his face.

Ragna then saw two people in strange clothes he commented for the moment he sees them.

"Who the hell are you? You two are in strange clothes?"

Squall points his gunblade towards Ragna knowing of his vulgar words.

"Don't ever comment us like that, weird man? You don't know about us very well."

"Squall, don't fight him..." Rinoa said trying to stop Squall from fighting and Ragna shake his head as he wields the Blood-Scythe.

"This is getting suck."

With that, both Ragna and Squall are clashing with their weapons the main difference is that Squall can trigger his gunblade while doing Solid Barrel towards Ragna. Rinoa fails to stop him while she can only watch them fight. She tries to use her sorceress powers but it didn't work. Ragna uses Inferno Divider at Squall with a kick as Squall counters with a slide kick with a variety of kicks with an elbow and a multiple slash at him. Both he and Ragna make a crushing blow on each other causing them to get exhausted.

"You are one hell of a swordsman. It reminds me of Noel using these kind of an ability. Are you using a "gunkata"?" Ragna asked Squall about his fighting style and he tells him.

"Um... what's a "gunkata"? My style is a Relentless Revolver."

When they tried to clash their weapons once again, Jubei appears to stop their fight while blocking Ragna's sword with his sword, Musashi.

"Enough of this damn fight?"

"Master Jubei... why are you here?" Ragna said shockingly.

_Huh? A talking cat? How come he understands talking animals?_

Both Squall and Rinoa noticed how Jubei talked to Ragna as he finally faces them.

"Sorry about that, both of you. Ragna just think the two of you were lovers. Hehe... I will tell you everything."

Jubei takes the trio to where he trained Ragna previously. They tasted his cooking and it's delicious and he tells them the story.

"So this Ragna became a wanted criminal due to his actions within the military. Am I right?" Rinoa said and Jubei answers.

"That's right... he was fighting against NOL. The NOL is known as Novus Orbis Librarium. This world we lived was in the future."

Squall realizes that they ended up in the future and he finally decides to find his family and pursuing Kazuma.

"We were pursuing a man named Kazuma Moroboshi. He transported us in your world."

"Kazuma... I heard about that name... I heard that guy was been captured by Terumi and trying to manipulate him." Jubei said telling them.

"Terumi... who's that man?" Rinoa asked and Ragna tells them.

"That guy is a piece of shit. He's the one who manipulate my brother to slash my right arm in the past. He's nothing more than a snake."

"Terumi disguises as Hazama, captain of the intelligence division in NOL. So that he would manipulate everyone in this world." Jubei said as he warns them. "Don't let the two of you get involved by him with his actions."

"All right, we'll be careful then..."

When Squall and Rinoa finally departs, Jubei senses Squall's presence knowing that he will help Ragna to beat Hazama and he faces Ragna.

"Listen, Ragna... I want you to help these two. These youngsters needs some babysitting."

"All right, master... I'll just follow them."

When Ragna leaves, his brother Jin Kisaragi arrives to see Jubei.

"Jubei... you think you let my brother leave."

"Jin... you don't have to worry. Ain't Ragna is not going to bite you. We have new allies to fight off the NOL, big time." Jubei smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sector Seven, Laguna finally brandishes many weapons and Kokonoe was impressed on his actions. Therefore, Iron Tager arrives to see them.

"Kokonoe, I'm finally returned after the mission. By the way, who is this man?"

"Well this guy is also a genius like me. But I made a weapon that he requested." Kokonoe said calmly and finally gives the weapon to Laguna.  
"Here as you requested. A Ragnarok Airship Portable."

"Wow... it resembles a Ragnarok Airship. I think you did it alright." Laguna smiled and Kokonoe replies happily.

"That portable you might turn into a laser sword or anything whatever you want to use."

"My fighting style is a Tactical Gunner. I can use any gun type of weapons. You name it..." Laguna said and Iron Tager finally agrees to let him join with them.

"Kokonoe... I think this guy would help us on our mission. Don't you agree...?"

"Well Tager, of course... that would be helped."

* * *

On their way to search for their friends, Rinoa was upset when her sorceress powers doesn't work in the world of Blazblue.

"Squall... something was wrong with my sorceress powers. When I tried to use it to stop both you and that Ragna guy. It never worked..." Rinoa said sadly while handling her necklace.

"...You can't be serious...?"

Suddenly both were tackled by a strange cloth as both fell into the stream. The person revealed to be Amane Nishiki whom he practices his movements.

"Oops... I didn't see people are here. Interesting,.. seems like they are in strange clothes."

* * *

At Lost Town, Zell finally befriends Taokaka and it's chief of the Kaka clans after meeting them in a shock. The chief finally gave him a mission.

"Listen carefully, if you want to look for your friends. Taokaka will be helping you on your travels."

"Okay then... I'll let the cat girl at my back." Zell smirked and Taokaka was excited to join with him.

"Yay! Now that blond guy is in my side!"

Just then, Torakaka arrives informing the chief about two people were found drenched in the river and Zell noticed about the two people.

"Wait... are you saying you found two people in the river? Don't tell me, Squall and Rinoa were here too."

"You knew about these two people, young man." Torakaka said and tells him. "The two must be in the forest of this city. You might able to locate them."

"What are they looked like, blond guy? Please tell me...?"

"Um... Squall is a friend who is always cold to others but he's the nice guy and Rinoa, that's the person that Squall loves." Zell explained.

"Well let's find cute guy and girly lady. We can find them..." Taokaka smiles excitedly.

"All right, cat girl... let's find them." Zell said as both went to find both Squall and Rinoa.


	3. The First Alliance

**Chapter 3: **The First Alliance

That night in the cold forest, Squall and Rinoa are drenched in the rivers after being tackled by a strange cloth coming from Amane's. Both are now taking camp in the forest. They dry their wet uniforms near in their camp fire as Squall guards them. Rinoa however, tried to cover herself. She doesn't want to see him and herself are nearly naked. She then gets a button stick as she presses it reveals to be their dry clothes.

"Squall... do you think we can find our friends? After all we spend the night in the cold forest." Rinoa asked as she blushes. Squall looked at her for a moment he got blushed for the first time to see her as he thought this in disappointment.

_This is the first time I've seen her like this...? In my case... I was like this while I'm sleeping in the dorms._

"We can find them as well as Dad and my sister." Squall said seriously to her. He noticed that she was still blushing at him and he tells her. "Rin... is this the first time you see me like this. I felt that you were stuttering at me while I'm in boxers."

"Uhm...no... Why are you thinking about that... It's just..." Rinoa said blushing.

"That's the first time I saw you like that, Rin... I didn't even see you nearly naked when we are seventeen." Squall said while blushing at her. Rinoa then tells him about her problem.

"Squall.. um... There's something wrong with my sorceress powers. I tried to stop you from fighting with that Ragna guy. But it didn't work?"

"Hmmm... I guess this world is different than ours." Squall said as he tells her. "The talking cat just told me before we left in their place. He says that Ragna has the power on his arm. I noticed that he was strong."

"How would you say that?"

"The talking cat said that Ragna has the power of the Azure Grimoire. Their world has a lot of conflicts. It seems that the Azure must be the only power that can access on your sorceress powers, Rin..." Squall said telling her. Rinoa wanted to get close to him as she went with him while warming in the camp fire.

"Squall... you think that power would unlock my powers."

"I am not sure..." Squall said as he warns her about Hazama. "About that Hazama guy, Rin... I heard you ask Ragna about him."

"Yes, Squall. About Ragna... when I tried to ask him about that Hazama guy. He was very angry at him and he was saying that he's a snake."

"Rin... you should be careful about him. I feel that this guy can kill you in his prey. He maybe nice but entirely a sadistic killer machine. He's not like Seifer." Squall warned.

"I will..." Rinoa agrees with him she leans on his shoulders. "Squall you were so warm if I lean you like this... I brought some dry clothes for the two of us."

"Thanks, Rin...We're going to wear it tomorrow." Squall said thankfully while he asks her. " But who told you to brought our clothes?"

"It's Edea, Squall..." Rinoa said telling him. "She told me to brought some clothing and all things before going to Esthar City."

"That's really our Matron..." Squall smiled as he looked at Rinoa while leaning on his bare shoulders. He felt comfortable when she is with him. Soon after both felt asleep.

The next day, both are finally dressed in their clothes and they are ready to search for their friends again. He senses someone's presence knowing that it's an enemy.

"Rin... stay next to me..." Squall said very protective to Rinoa and he slashes a tree branch with his gunblade. Therefore, two people are fall on the ground revealed to be Zell and Taokaka.

"Owww... That's smarts..." Zell said while clutching his butt and he saw both Squall and Rinoa. "Yo, Squall... Rinoa... why are you guys doing here?"

"Zell... thank god you're alright." Squall smiled and he forgives him. "Sorry that I slashed the branch that you were sleeping."

"It's alright... Gladly, I found the two of you." Zell smirked and Taokaka tries to examines both of them.

"Ooooh... So this is cute guy... He looks so hot... and girly lady looks very nicer than the booby lady."

"Who's booby lady?"

"Zell, how did you find us out?" Squall asked and he answers.

"Well I ended up in the lower levels in this city or known as Lost City. This is where I befriend the catgirl here. I think we might as well find the others."

"Very well then... seems like that cat looks strange than anybody else. I think she knows this place."

* * *

At Orient Town, Litchi prepares her things before she proceeds to go in NOL. Therefore, Quistis arrives who is spying at her.

"Oh... you must be the blond woman who's hanging out with a man in a cowboy hat. What brings you here?" Litchi asked.

"I heard you were talking to the man who look like Kazuma. Now I realizes that you were working with that military organization." Quistis said while handling her chain whip.

"How did you know that? Explain it to me?" Litchi said as she changes her Chinese doctor uniform to her red vest and skirt and she finally wields her staff the Mantenbo.

"How would I explain it to you after I find out?" Quistis said as she finally raises her brow. "Maybe that I will knock some sense into you."

Both then clashes with their weapons as Litchi throws her staff as it spins like a boomerang. Quistis avoids this and she uses her chain whip to trip her foot. With that, both women are equally fights in hand to hand combat. Until, Lin Hua, Irvine and Selphie arrives to stop the cat fight.

"Quisty, stop the fight..." Irvine shouted on the girls as they ignore him. He was forced to shoot his shotgun upward as a gunshot can be heard.

"Irvine..." Quistis stopped the fight and Lin Hua discovers Litchi finally pack her things knowing that she will be depart to NOL.

"Litchi... don't tell me that you're going to leave Orient Town without even telling me. Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry, Lin Hua. It's for Arakune's sake. Hazama told me to join NOL if I want to save him. Please... you must understand..." Litchi said as she cries. Both of them are hugging.

"Litchi, How long do you get back?"

"Time will tell, Lin Hua...?" Litchi said telling her.

* * *

The trio along with Taokaka continues to search for them. Until, they saw Ragna and Noel are fighting against more NOL soldiers.

"Looks like trouble on those two. Should we help them, Squall...?" Zell convincing Squall to help both as he agrees.

"He sure is a tough guy..."

With this Squall uses Aerial Circle on the fellow NOL soldiers finally helping both Ragna and Noel in the process. Zell goes with his combat moves while Rinoa shoots her blaster edge incapacitating other soldiers.

"Where the hell are you? I keep on searching for the both of you here?" Ragna said raising his brow.

"I'll tell you everything, Ragna. Long story..." Squall replied as he raises his gunblade creating a massive waves executing his Blasting Zone to eliminate the NOL soldiers causing the other soldiers to retreat.

"Ragna... who are those guys?" Noel asked as she keeps her Bolverk on her back.

"Good guy... I'm glad to see you again, meow..." Taokaka smiled happily to see Ragna again.

Squall explains about what happened to them and Ragna realizes both were attacked by Amane Nishiki's strange cloth.

"That guy is definitely a whack a doodle. Jubei just asked me to follow both of you at the same time because you don't even know this place." Ragna said telling them.

"Squall, I've never seen you befriended a rude talking old hag. Reminds me of Seifer back in the days?" Zell said smirking and Ragna angrily scolded him.

"Can't you stop calling me a old hag? Cause I'm going to kick your ass in front of them?"

"Ragna... it seems that you're going to help us in how to get back home. Now my problem is my father and my sister got separated." Squall said as he tells him about the man named Kazuma Moroboshi. "A man name Kazuma just tranported us to your world."

"Kazuma? I've never heard about that name before. Kokonoe says that Kazuma was been fused with that bastard Terumi."

"Terumi... you mean Hazama, am I right?"

"Captain Hazama is the one who turned me into a doll in his control. I just hope I would control so that I can stop him." Noel cried and Rinoa comforts her.

"Don't worry I won't let him turn you into a doll. I will protect you."

"So Squall... is your name, right? What do you say you and I will join forces?" Ragna said and he makes a handshake to Squall and he agrees.

"Sure, Ragna... Let's do this..."

"Alright... Let's find your missing father? I heard that Kokonoe is dealing with him." Ragna said telling him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cathedral in NOL, Hazama in Kazuma's body was revealed that he captures Ellone. Therefore, Hazama finally shifts back to his human form.

"Maybe I should try doing something to that girl. She looks precious..."

"You can do this...? You have no idea what you were trying to do?" Kazuma said as Hazama tells him.

"I won't hurt her don't worry. I still some use to that girl because of her powers."

"Let her be, Terumi... I'll take care of her." Saya the Imperator of NOL appears to stop Hazama from his actions as he tells her.

"If you excuse me, Imperator... I'm sure that this girl has strange powers."

When Hazama leaves, Saya notices Ellone's face. She realizes that her power is different than the other and she smiles knowing that she will use her for research.


	4. Reunited with Laguna

**Chapter 4: **Reunited with Laguna

Sector Seven where Noel and her friends are currently worked with Kokonoe. She explains to them that they defected NOL and joined their group.

"I see then... you and the rest of the group defected that organization and to join a resistance group. Hey... sounds like I would help them if I can decimating them with my fists." Zell said while making Noel happy.

"You are so funny to say that..."

"Noel... you finally made it in time." Kokonoe appears in the balcony while in a megaphone. "Ragna is also here as well. Looks like new allies are in our side. Come right in..."

When they entered Sector Seven, Squall noticed this place is like in Esthar before it shows the whole city.

"This place looks like a laboratory and I've never seen a human with cat ears."

"Kokonoe is the daughter of my master Jubei and she seems to have a rocky start with..." Ragna tells Squall about Kokonoe as she stepped his foot intensively. "Owww... damn it that hurts..."

"Can't you just shut your mouth, would ya. I don't want to talk about my damn father..." Kokonoe said angrily and Laguna was waiting for them.

"I'm glad you made it in time."

"Dad... you're okay..." Squall said shockingly and finally reunited with his father. "I've been so worried after all I've been searching for you."

"Relax, Squall... I'll tell you everything."

Laguna explains to them that Kazuma was been manipulated by another person when he visits Esthar City. He knows that Kazuma was harmless.

"So that Kazuma was been controlled by another person. Dad... you can't be serious." Squall said and Laguna replies.

"According to Kokonoe, Kazuma was been controlled by a ghost. A ghost can revert back to human form."

"Terumi... I knew it was him..." Ragna said as he clenches his fist.

"We have to be careful. Terumi is still working along with the Imperator. I know for sure they're going to destroy us." Kokonoe warned. "Laguna, I heard that brown haired girl has been held captive by NOL. We gotta get here out of there."

Laguna twitched when he heard from Kokonoe that Ellone was been captured. He lowers his head and wanted to save her from them.

That night at the balcony, Laguna had saved Ellone when she was captured by Esthar soldiers in the past. It was the first time he didn't save her after they been transported to the world of Blazblue.

_This is all my fault... I should have known that Ellone was captured by these damn soldiers. NOL is the biggest problem in my entire life._

"Dad... you should get rest by now."

Laguna looked at his son reminiscing his wife, Raine. He smiles when he remembers the day they get married and tells him.

"Squall you should be the one who's gonna sleep. Cause I'm about to save Ellone from these NOL soldiers."

"Dad... I'll help you save her. She is still my sis." Squall said telling him. "I don't want sis to get hurt by these soldiers too. I will decimate them with my gunblade."

"You surely brave enough to fight, Squall. It reminds me when Raine told me that." Laguna smiled and Squall asked him.

"Raine...?"

"Squall... Raine is your mother. She was the amazing woman that I fell in love with. I didn't visited her in Winhill when I became the President of Esthar. That is when she gives birth to you."

Squall could not believe it that his mother died when she gives birth to him. He lowers his head mourning the loss of his mother.

"That is why I took you in Edea's Orphanage so that they will raise you. That is when your sister was captured." Laguna said sadly.

"Dad..." Squall said as he dried his tears on his eyes. "We have to save her... She is the only person left in us."

"Squall... three of your friends might be somewhere in town. That would be our advantage to deal NOL."

"It was a great start for everyone to see thing more entertaining." Hazama arrives along with NOL soldiers who are armed with guns. "Perhaps... I will destroy this whole base."

Both Squall and Laguna noticed Hazama was here and this is the first time they confront him.

"That's Hazama..."

"Careful, that guy is extremely dangerous." Laguna said as he wields the Ragnarok airship portable. "I know for sure they would destroy this base before they got into us."

"How did you get this, Dad...?" Squall asked and he tells him.

"Kokonoe gave it to me... But this time it's going to be a one hell of a showdown." Laguna said as execute The Split Laser. "How do you like this, oh yeah...?"

Laguna shoots the airship portable with the Split Laser in one shot turned multiple blast as it direct hits on Hazama's NOL soldiers. Therefore he clicks the remote button executing his Satellite Laser as it decimates the soldiers with multiple blasts.

"Grr... now that you make me angry..." Hazama angrily glows in a green light turning himself into Yuki Terumi. "I'm going to kill you with my Ouroboros. Nothing will stop me with this."

Terumi unleashes multiple chains that creates a dent hole on both Squall and Laguna were standing at the balcony.

"What's he doing?" Laguna said shockingly. Squall knows he's going to destroy it as it light it out in a dark shade of green. A giant serpent came to kill both. However, Squall intends to repel Hazama's powerful move by charging his gunblade in a blue aura. "Squall don't do it..."

The giant serpent snake bites on the charging Squall. However, Squall ducks and unleashing his finishing move, The Lion Heart. Multiple slashes several times and destroys it in explosion.

Terumi smiles in a psychotic matter to see both dies with his technique, the Darkness of 1000 souls.

"That should be taken care of. Bunch of amateurs can't destroy this." Terumi smiled evilly as the smoke clears Squall manages to repel his ability much of his shock.  
"Impossible... how did you destroyed my Darkness of a thousand souls?"

"Your tricks won't kill us, Terumi. Now I realize what kind of person you are." Squall said as he raises his gunblade in both hands while his father watches. "How do you like this...?"

Squall executes a far more powerful Blasting Zone at Terumi as he unleashes this ability to disperse him. Terumi quickly runs from the blast as he yells angrily on both of them.

"I'll be back to get rid of you! You goddamn bitches! I'm gonna make sure to torture both of you with my Ouroboros!"

Laguna watches Terumi escape as he was happy to see him running away from his son's finishing moves.

"I think he ran away, Squall. You're definitely nailed him big time."

"That should take care of him, Dad." Squall smiled to his father. (The win animation theme in FFVIII can be heard as a background music.)

"As I far as I concerned, Squall. You've become a lot of stronger as the last time I see you." Laguna complimented.

"You too, Dad... you are also strong too if comes to your stretegies. I'm sure Ragna would be surprise of this."

Both were happily won on their first guard of Sector Seven, Rachel Alucard appears to observe them as her butler Valkehayn R. Helsing is with her.

"Well well... It appears these people are from a different world. Don't you think we can help them, Valkenheyn?"

"Of course, milady. I do not wish to tell you this. But Ragna's presence was here in Sector Seven."

"I'll talk to him soon enough after Terumi plans to disperse them again." Rachel said and Valkenhayn bows to her in respect.

"Yes, madam Rachel..."

The next day, Squall along with Ragna, Rinoa and Noel decides to depart to Orient Town to search for the three of them.

"Squall... I heard that your three friends are in Orient Town. Tager just send me some message. He says that he will rendevous with you once you get in that town." Laguna said to his son.

"Who's Tager that my dad mentioned, Ragna?" Squall asked.

"Iron Tager, he is known as the Red Devil. He is always follows on Kokonoe's orders. But he's a good person." Ragna sighed and he smirks. "But I was surprise, I've never seen you nailed Terumi like a rock bottom."

"Listen guys, I'm going to strengthen myself first since the catgirl is with me. I'm sure that she's gonna meet somebody." Zell smirked.

"Well off ya go, people... Just come back when you found them." Laguna said as Squall and the group finally departs. He knows that this is only a time for them to deal NOL before going back to their world.

* * *

At NOL headquarters, Ellone wakes up and noticed she was been held captive. Kazuma arrives to visit her.

"Ellone, please forgive me for what I've done. I have to get you out of here. This place is dangerous."

"Are you really Kazuma? Or perhaps the man named Hazama?"

"Actually I was been controlled from his ghost form. Please... there's no time."

With this, Kazuma finally released Ellone and secretly let her escape. However, Relius Clover appears to observe their movement and noticing Kazuma's actions.

"It appears that this Kazuma turns out to be a traitor to our cause." Relius said coldly as he decides to use his puppet Ignis. "It seems that I would follow the girl so that I would recapture with Ignis in my hand."

Relius then followed Ellone's escape in pursuit of recapturing her.


	5. Battle of the Clovers

**Chapter 5:** Battle of the Clovers**  
**

Ellone arrives in the deserted town. She wanted to see her uncle and her younger brother. Therefore, she meets the young vigilante who had a purple female puppet.

"Um... and who might you be?" Ellone asked.

"You seem to be lost, lady." Carl said as he introduces himself. "I'm Carl Clover and this is my sister Ada who is now called Nirvana."

"Ada...? You mean that puppet?" Ellone pointed at Nirvana. Both then noticed the arrival of Carl's father, Relius. Carl then drags her to a safe place so that they can hide.

"Who is that man? And he's creepy..." Ellone asked and Carl tells her.

"That's my father, Relius Clover... He is now working as the colonel in the Engineering Department in NOL."

"NOL? That's the place where I was been held captive? I never knew he would follow me here..." Ellone was shocked to know that Relius had already followed her escape knowing that she will be recaptured.

"Come on, miss... Just tell me everything... I know father is with my mother in his control. Let's go..." Carl said as Ellone agreed and both leave.

Relius sensed the girl's prescence and realizing that she is with his deranged son as he thought.

_Carl... it seems that you're here to protect this girl. It would be a surprise to see you again._

Both Carl and Ellone stayed at the abandoned warehouse and she finally tells him about what happened.

"Wow... that's modern technology I never knew someone would do that." Carl said and Ellone explains.

"A man named Kazuma Moroboshi came to visit Esthar City for a show and tell. My brother discovered his treachery and we ended up here."

"Kazuma could it be the man named Hazama?" Carl wondered and noticed to have Ellone a sibling. "You have a brother? Really...?"

"Yes... he is uncle Laguna's son from aunt Raine. His name is Squall. He and I we separated when I was been held captive while my brother takes him to the orphanage when we are little." Ellone explained. "Now that we ended up here and we don't know how we get us back home?"

"Can you tell me your name? I'm kinda curious. It reminds me when my sis told me that." Carl said and Ellone finally introduces herself.

"I'm Ellone... I'm Squall's older sister. My brother and I were separated when we transported here and I was the one who made them sleep to flashes back to my uncle's past."

"Wow... you have powers to manipulate time? My father would never do that..."

"I have no idea... why you keep on noticing about your father and you keep saying to that puppet as your sister." Ellone said and Carl warns her.

"You should be careful, Ellone. My father Relius is a hellish bastard. My family is been ruined because of him. He made my mother and my sister to become his experiments. And now... my sis, Ada is now Nirvana."

"Who's your mother, Carl...?" Ellone asked and Carl sadly answers.

"It's Ignis Clover, Ellone and she was in my father's control."

Suddenly, Relius attacks his son Carl the second time using Ignis and both clashes with their puppets.

"Carl...!"

"Ellone you should go... hurry!" Carl yells and Relius smirks when Ignis suddenly attacking Ellone as Carl protects her. "Father, that's enough... why are you doing this?"

"I never expect that you protected this girl just like you and that Litchi. This woman needs to be examine more..."

"Grrr... Don't you dare say that...!" Both continues to clash with their puppets, Nirvana and Ignis. Until a strange cloth interuppts their fight. a cloth becomes a drill-like spikes.

"Well now... a father and son bout... I've been chasing you this whole time to join my troupe." Amane finally shows himself knowing that he wants Carl to join him by force.

"Not you again... I don't want to go with you anymore." Carl said as Relius finally attacks him. "Ugh... Father..."

"I think you're finished my deranged son...!" Relius wanted to finish his son. Until, Ellone manages to use her power to manipulate psychic where both Relius and Amane's head begins to hurt. "Ugh... my head... is ringing like a bell?"

"Wahhhh! it's hurting my head."

"Sis... come on!" Carl said as Nirvana teleports both Ellone and himself to another location. Afterwards, Amane loses consciousness while Relius was been weakened while kneel down on the ground, clutching his head.

"Ugh... so this girl is able to manipulate psychic powers. I've never expect this power before. I... must warn the Imperator about this. Come on, Ignis..." Relius then leaves the warehouse with Ignis leaving an unconscious Amane.

At the town, Carl and Ellone are been teleported to Ibukido. Carl thanked Ellone for saving them.

"Thank you very much, Ellone... I've never seen you have amazing powers. Just like sis does..."

"It's okay that power is where I forced my brother and his friends to be fell asleep and flashes on my uncle's past."

"Cool move...!" Carl complimented. "Your powers is amazing. I've never knew someone can use their self-consciousness with the use of telepathy."

"That is when I connected to someone's conscious when I fell asleep. Therefore I can disconnect it once I woke up." Ellone said explaining. "I think this Amane guy when I connect to his consciousness, I felt that he's trying to join you in their troupe to become one of it's performers."

"That guy was a waste of time." Carl sighed and became nice to Ellone. "Anyway we should continue onward. We have to be prepared. I know for sure my father will get you again."

"I've never seen two travellers are in Ibukido..." a man in a white robes appears to confront both Carl and Ellone revealed to be Kagura Mutsuki.

"You?! Are you from NOL?!" Carl yells angrily as he replies.

"Yes and just a representative of the same place."

Carl wanted to protect Ellone just like his sister Ada protects him. Kagura was unwilling to fight both knowing of his plans in overthrowing NOL and the Imperator as he tells them.

"I don't intend to attack vigilante children. But it seems that girl is with you."

"Don't tell me that you're gonna capture, Miss Ellone..." Carl growled and Kagura replies.

"I don't intend to capture her either. Sometimes I would disobey to anyone who is loyal with the Imperator. Come on, I'll take you to my place."

Ellone was worried for Carl if he trusts Kagura as both reluctantly agreed to go with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Squall and the group are finally arrived at Orient Town. Taokaka is very hungry and wants to find some food.

"Wow... this place is different than in Deling City." Rinoa said excitedly as Zell commented.

"Yeah... but with strange Asian clothings... Ain't just like Balamb...?"

Somehow, they meet Platinum The Trinity along the way in which her Luna persona became attracted to Squall.

"Wow... this guy is so damn cute..."

"..."

"Luna, I think this guy seems strange enough to have attracted to you." Sena said as Ragna tells Squall about their personalities.

"Hey, fringy... you should be careful on that freak. They already make a vulgar towards me when I feed them in the restaurant."

"It's Squall, Ragna..." Squall corrected. "I hate anyone calls in such a silly name."

"You think this name silly?"

"Sorry for Luna she seems to like you a lot..." Sena said apologizing and Squall replies.

"...what?"

"Hey freak this fringy right here is kinda have a rough dough on his head. He really need some anger management because..."

"Ragna, STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Gee, Squall... you sounded like Fujin when she yells..." Zell said jokily as Luna comments badly.

"Yeah... you're kinda cute if you're attitude is too flat."

"What did you just say?"

"I said flat, dumbass... Can't you look at the mirror?" Luna said as Squall got snapped as he casts a Fire spell on Platinum.

"Can't you shut up, you rascals!"

"WAHHHH! This guy is totally scary!" Sena said as Platinum quickly ran away.

"Calm down, Squall it's only a kid..." Zell tries to stop him and Squall angrily tells them.

"She already called me a dumbass..."

"Wow... he's just like me being pissed off by them." Ragna said in a shock look on his face and the group noticed a light connected and it scatters from all over Kagutsuchi. Afterwards it glows permanently in front of them. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a draw point. It must be connected after Squall uses a Fire spell on that kid." Zell said telling him and Rinoa explains.

"Every draw points we can stock magic by using Draw. It can stock up magic within the Junction System."

"I never knew you guys can stock this strange lights..." Ragna sighed and both saw Selphie and Irvine are here to see them.

"Squally, Rin, Zell...!"

"Hey, it's Selphie..." Zell said as they waved their hands and the two reunited with their friends.

"What happened both of you? We've been looking for you, Irvine and Quistis." Rinoa said finally hugging Selphie.

"We'll tell you everything... and who are those three." Irvine said as Squall tells him.

"We'll talk about them later, Irvine. Just take us to where you and Selphie had stayed."

"Okay, let's go Sefie... we'll take to Dr. Faye-Ling's place."

"Yay! we're going to the boobie lady's house!" Taokaka said as everyone went to Litchi's clinic where Irvine, Selphie and Quistis had stayed.

"


	6. An Oriental Date

**A/N: **I have my reasons why I put this story in Rated T? It's because in the Blazblue game Hazama/Yuki Terumi is seen torturing Ragna during the True Ending of Continuum Shift which is bloody and sometimes nudity when Noel is awakened as Mu-12. I remember when I read someone's works who wrote the Squinoa fic in this site where both Squall and Rinoa are having a grueling love scene on that chapter in which is focused on both of them are torturing each other during the intimate scene much like the adult game. This next chapter is where we left off as Squall and the group are in Orient Town. Iron Tager and Azrael makes their first appearance. Here is the sixth chapter of my story.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** An Oriental Date

At the Litchi's clinic, Linhua was happy to see both Irvine and Selphie as well as they found their friends at Orient Town. Although, they're with Ragna, Noel and Taokaka.

"Irvine...? Over here...?" Linhua yelled excitedly as Quistis finally reunites with Squall's group as she watches them.

Inside the clinic, they explained to Ragna and the group about what happened and why they ended up in their world.

"So that's what happened... you and your friends were transported in our world." Ragna said and angrily remembers Terumi. "That Kazuma guy seems to like become a whack a doodle for Terumi."

"Sis is the only one missing...?" Squall said telling him. "She's the last one left in us."

"Sis?"

"That's Ellone, Ragna..." Rinoa explained. "She is Squall's older sister. She is the one who put them to sleep using telepathy in order to see his father's dreamworld."

"You're lucky that you have a big sister, Squall..." Ragna smirked and becomes sadden to both Jin and Saya. "Unlike me I have two siblings. First is Jin who becomes a Kisaragi and he and I became rivals when we fight each other to death. And second is Saya, who later becomes the Imperator of NOL who works with both Terumi and Relius."

"Imperator...? What?" Zell wondered.

"She is the current Imperator of NOL who rules the world. Both Captain Hazama and Relius Clover are directly under her." Noel explained sadly. "I never thought that I would become the resemblance of her. That's why Major Kisaragi treats me like dirt."

"She must be the highest leader of this organization. I never thought that Sis would be captured by her." Squall said worrying for his older sister's safe as Irvine patted him.

"Don't worry about your sister, Squall. I'm sure she is okay. We will find her..."

"Thanks for the word."

That night, everyone is going to the restaurant in Orient Town. Both Squall and Rinoa are staying behind in Litchi's clinic. He wanders for his older sister's safety. Rinoa then came to see him in her white ballroom dress.

"Squall... still worried for Ellone?"

"Yeah... after we've been transported. We got separated with Dad and Sis. Now that I'm so worried for both of them."

"We have to eat with the others, Squall." Rinoa said worried to him. "You don't want yourself to be hungry."

"Of course not, but...?"

"You two are a nice looking couple." Linhua came to see them both. "It's best if you two go on a date. The festival will be held tonight."

"A...date?" Squall blushes to see both girls and Rinoa drags him happily.

"Why don't we date, Squall? It would be fun..."

"Uh... wait, Rin... I've never been dating since the victory celebration..." Squall said blushing as Linhua watches in a giggle.

Squall reluctantly goes on a date with Rinoa as they are having a good time in the festival. The two are very close as they walk away hand in hand. Therefore, a strange large figure spying on both of them as it follows them. At the restaurant, Everyone was shocked to see both Zell and Taokaka are competing in an eating contest.

"I've ever seen that guy is a fast eater." Ragna said in disappointment.

"Don't be disappointed, Ragna. Zell is pretty good even in cafeteria." Selphie said telling him. "Also, he's a big fan of hotdogs."

"You gotta be kidding me...?"

"He's gonna choke on that food?" Noel said worried and both Zell and Taokaka stopped eating and they are full.

"Gee, tattoo guy... you are succumbed to your stomache, meow..."

"This is the first time I eat chinese food. But I missed hotdogs..." Zell said smirking.

"He never changed since childhood. He always get bullied by Seifer." Quistis said reminiscing about their childhood.

Outside, Squall is satisfied with Rinoa after a nice date and finally tells her everything.

"Rin... This is the first time we are dating with each other. I've never dating with other girls in my entire life. I'm still a loner who keeps thinking for myself."

"Are you having fun? The festival is really great. If only this festival would be just like in Deling."

"Rin... I finally decided that... I want to settle down just for you." Squall said telling her.

"You think so..." Rinoa said blushing.

"Yeah... Just like last year, saving you from being stranded in space and we ended up in the Ragnarok Airship. And also that we danced during the SeeD graduation. Let's make our love one more time, Rin."

"Sure... I want our date will be better for our relationship." Rinoa smiled and Squall also smiled at her and both stares each other and kiss as it disrupts by a rumble sound.

"Now what?"

"What kinda sound is that?"

"Careful Rin, it must be a hostile just follow us on our way." Squall said and became protective to her as he looked at his holster. He noticed that he left his gunblade on Litchi's clinic and became frustrated of this.

_Shit, I left my gunblade at the clinic. Guess that I should beat my opponent with my bare hands. Just like I tried beating a Galbadian soldier in his airship to save Rin from falling._

Squall tries to fight barehanded in trying to protect Rinoa. Until a strange large figure came to see them both.

"Calm down, young lad and young lady... I am not came here to beat innocent people."

"..."

The large figure revealed to be Iron Tager who was sent by both Kokonoe and Laguna and Squall was relieved knowing that he's not a enemy.

"Oh my Hyne...? I thought It was a monster would attack the two of us. I never knew that you followed us away."

"I'm sorry that I disrupt of your romantic rendezvous. I was sent here by Kokonoe and man named Laguna." Tager said and Squall was shocked as he explains. "You supposed to rendezvous me at the outside restaurant in Orient Town. I never knew that you two were dating."

"You were sent by my Dad and that cat girl too?"

"Yes... Unfortunately, your sister's location was in Ibukido."

"Where is that place?" Rinoa asked and Squall seriously tells her.

"I don't know, Rin but we need to find her."

"Don't worry, Kokonoe and Laguna wants to tell you." Tager said as the monitor screen of both Kokonoe and Laguna finally opens.

"Dad..."

"Hey, Squall... I found the location where Ellone was. But be careful they are NOL soldiers are scatter around the area." Laguna said as Kokonoe tells them.

"Don't let yourself get your ass kicked. And you two... can't you stop doing any love stuff?"

"Uh...?"

"One more thing, Squall...? It seems that one of Kokonoe's fellows was a killing machine. You have to warn them. I know that he's targeting Ragna and the group."

"Okay, Dad... We're going..."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I could...but we don't have our weapons." Squall frowns as Linhua came to see them but became exhausted.

"Squall, Rinoa... Thank God I found the two of you."

"Linhua..." Rinoa said as she saw her bringing their weapons. "Our weapons..."

"Good, now let's go with Ragna, Rin." Squall said as he finally put his gunblade in his left holster. Tager then wants to help.

"I'll help both of you. Everyone is also feared about me. I am known as the Red Devil. I can decimate them with my fists."

"Thanks, big guy... you can come along." Squall smirked as the trio goes back to Orient Town.

In the restaurant where a smashed wall sound can be heard, Ragna and the group noticed a figure coming from Sector Seven. A tattooed man in a goatee named Azrael.

"Well well... So this is the guy who wields a dangerous Azure Grimoire. I'm impressed that you're here to surrender your Grimoire."

"Who is this guy?" Ragna said angrily.

"Uh... no way... that's the guy who works with Kokonoe. This man is pretty dangerous." Noel said as she wanted to let Ragna escape. "Ragna, you have to run for it."

"You cannot escape..." Azrael is forced to attack Ragna in front of the others. Zell intervenes as both are having their arms are gripping with their fists.

"You know tough guy. Guess that I can feel that your a powerful opponent." Zell smirked as he tells them to escape. "You guys get out of here! I'm going to deal this guy!"

"Zell... it's dangerous..." Irvine yelled as he was dragged by Quistis.

"Let him be, Irvine... He can beat him..."

When everyone is leaving the restaurant as well as the customers, waiters and employees. Both Zell and Azrael are ready to fight mano o mano and they fight with their hand to hand combat. Zell sensed this as Azrael tries to knock him with one devastating kick. When he dodges, he feels the tremor coming in the interior of the restaurant as Azrael was surprised to see Zell dodges his brutal moves.

"Whoa...? This gives me the chills...?" Zell said gritted to see Azrael's kicks made a crack on the floor as Azrael was impressed.

"You are no ordinary fighter can dodge my devastating fighting techniques. My Drive, The Terror would easily know where your weak point is. My lust of power won't stop until I beat you to death."

"Beating me to death, hah?! We'll see about that, goat face. You are much like a demon?!" Zell smirked while yelling and ready to fight and Azrael tries to attack him with straight punch the Leopard Launcher as Zell dodges and counters him with a heel drop (Part of his Duel Limit Break). Causing Azreal to dodge as it shakes the interior similar to the first one that he attacked him.

"You're just the opposite to put me out of this misery." Azrael said as he taunts. "We'll see who's going down first!"

"You maybe dangerous, tough guy. But my fists will beat you to hell...!" Zell said as both finally prepared to fight.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Zell can easily kick the ground without too much strain countering Azrael's first blow. A reference to Hitomi from DOA and DF where she can kick solid stones.

*For the first time Squall is seen without his black bomber jacket and gloves.

*Azrael's appearance in this chapter is based on his info where he hunts Ragna's Azure Grimoire after been released from prison by Sector Seven's higher ups.


End file.
